Lost Memories Of Love
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome become a college couple. Little did they know, Naraku and Kikyo come up with a plot on erasing Kagome's memories of knowing Inuyasha at all. How will Inuyasha resolve this?
1. Chapter 1 A New College

**Chapter 1: A New College**

It is the eve of Kagome first day. She lives in a condo, just 20 minutes from the building. She has everything she needs, a great part time job as a coffee brewer at a café in her little town. "I just hope that this place is way better than my schools I've been in." She said to herself as she was taking a shower. She then grabs her towels, one for her hair, and he body. She then puts on her fluffy pink robe that went down to her lower legs. She goes into her bedroom, a queen size bed, a flat screen TV on the wall in from of her bed, an office desk, with her $1,500 mac book pro. She goes into her walk in closet and browses through the clothes. "What will I were tomorrow?" She said. "Ah ha." She said happily. She grabs a pair of skinny jeans that went to her lower legs. She takes a minute to find a good top that'll go with the jeans. She finds it, a beautiful forest green shirt. It was her favorite shirt since high school, and it didn't worn out a bit, no matter how many times she wore it. She lays the outfit on top of her desk. She goes back into the closet and grabs a pair of red Pajama pants, with a Nickelback t-shirt. She slips them on and goes to her desk. She opens her laptop, goes online to the website for her email. She logs on and finds an email from the University.

_ Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

_We are delighted to have you attend our University. And the course that you're taking will be an interest in it. We appreciate your request for Shikon No Tama._

_ Sincerely Yours_

_ Professor Mukashi_

She smiled about the letter. She suddenly gets a message on her AIM. It was from a named "demonator." "Oh it's Sango." She said with a smirk because she's been best friends with her since childhood. The message says, "Hey there Kagome, how about a video chat?" Kagome couldn't reject because she loves video chatting with her. She clicks on the video icon, and they started talking. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Sango?" She asks. "You know it, Kagome. It'll be even way better than our times ate school." She responses. "That's what I just said in the shower a while ago." She giggled a little. "Well I believe it's time to get some sleep." She said seeing that it's 11:00 pm. Because their class starts at 10:00 a.m. "All right, I'll see you there tomorrow, Sango. Good Night." She said. "You too, Kagome." Kagome clicks the close button of the iChat, closes her laptop, plugs the charger to it. She gets on her bed, setting for her iHome to 7:00 a.m. with her iPod attached to the dock on top. She gets under her comforter, and turns off the lamp by her bed.

Her iHome goes off as her music begins to plays. She immediately gets out of bed. She gets dressed, putting on the clothes she picked out from last night. She then goes into her bathroom, washes up, brushing her teeth. She goes back into her room to her vanity, grabbing a brush, getting tangles out of her hair. She then grabs a scrunchie and puts her hair in a low pony tale, because she can't stand her hair being in her way as in her face. She turns off her iHome, taking the iPod with her. She goes into the kitchen getting something to eat. She goes into the cabinet, and grabs a box of honey Nut Cheerios. She gets the milk, a bowl, and spoon. She chows down the cereal like no tomorrow because she was starving. She finishes her cereal, putting her dishes in the dishwasher, and putting the milk back into the fridge, and the cereal back into the cabinet.

She gets into her room, gathering her belongs, into her backpack, her purse, and her car keys. She goes into her garage, where her forest green Mercedes Benz S-class in a brilliant mild blue. She gets into the vehicle, plugs her iPod through the Aux cord to the dash. She puts on her favorite song, Steve Conte's Stray. She pulls out of the garage. She gets onto the street, and drives to her first day at Shikon No Tama University. The University comes to view. It was huge, that it you can get yourself lost when go into the building. She finds the parking outside the building. She goes into the lot looking for a spot, she browses all over, and when she sees one spot she's determine to get it. Until a Deep purple Lamborghini Diablo takes it before she did. She groans because she couldn't find anywhere else to park. Just when about to pass the taken spot, she sees a familiar face coming out of the vehicle She was frighten by the face, the person was a woman but just a few months older than Kagome, She had long black coal colored hair to the top of her butt. Her eyes were a dirty brown, and yet icy from the inside describing her personality. Kagome just drives away from the woman, and looks for a different spot to park her car. A half a hour later she finds one just a few blocks away from the building. She grabs it before another vehicle was going to take it. "Finally gotcha." She said victoriously. She grabs her belongs from the passenger seat. She gets out of her vehicle and walks to the school. She feels a vibrating cell from her course while, the song Into the Night by Santana and Chad Kroeger. She sees it's Sango who is calling. "Hey there Sango. How you got here yet?" She asks her. "Yeah I'm on Granton road." She informs her. She looks at the street sign on the corner and it said Jornehoa St. and Granton Road. "Hey I'll be on the corner of Jornehoa St, and Granton Rd." She said to her. "Okay wait for me there." Sango requests. "I'll see you there." She hangs up.

She gets to the corner of the block she waits for Sango to meet her. "Hey Kagome!" She hears a voice coming from behind her. She turns around, and see it's Sango with a man. The man was a few inches taller than Sango. He has Indigo eyes with a little ponytail, with his left ear pierced. He is wearing casual blue jeans with a black shirt on. "Kagome this is Miroku. The man I told you the other day." Kagome offers her hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miroku." She greeted him. "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome." He shakes her hand. "Sango, you won't believe whose here." Kagome said to her. "And who would that be?" Sango asks to Kagome. Kagome whispers, "Kikyo Miko." Sango eyes widen, "oh no. Not her! Why is she here?" Miroku lost of the conversation, 'who is this 'Kikyo Miko'?" Kagome and Sango look to him. "She went to school with us, and she was nothing but a nightmare." Kagome explains. "She and Inuyasha Takahashi were a couple, until Inuyasha found out that she was cheating on him behind his back." Sango added. Miroku feels sorry for them. "Has she done anything to you two?" he asks. Kagome goes first, "When I was in the 5th grade, she made fun of me, and I was the one who got blame for making fun of _her_. She's nothing but a witch, making her the most popular girl in the grade, and the rest of school." Sango adds, "She even made sure that the teachers give her straight A's, even though she had all of her questions wrong." Miroku didn't like this one bit. "Well, I've heard the University has the highest security, so if there's the slightest of magic happen, it'll immediately catch the person who does." Miroku said as he puts his hand on Sango's shoulder to assure her. "We better hurry, or we'll be late." Kagome said as they walk to the School. Miroku's cell begins to ring, "Hello?' Miroku answering the phone. "Miroku, where are you?" A voice yells over the line. "Inuyasha, I'm with Sango, the girl I told you the other day. And Guess who is with us?" Miroku said to Inuyasha over the phone. "Is it Kikyo Miko? I don't want her with you guys nor me." Inuyasha said angrily. "No she isn't with us, but She's here at the University. The person with us is Kagome Higurashi." Miroku tells the hanyou. Hearing that name, Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Is it just me, or did you said Kagome is with you guys?" He asks. "You heard me, Kagome is with us, Inuyasha." Miroku said seriously to him. With that Inuyasha hung up on Miroku. "He hung up on me." Miroku said surprisingly. "Come on." So there they made to the building entrance.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day With Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2: First Day with Familiar Faces**

They enter the school. Looking up her schedule, her class is at room 132 in the Music Building. Her class was from 10:00 a.m.- 12:00 p.m. making it a two-class period. "Alright I have to get to my class. I'll call you two later." Kagome said as she left to go to her destination. While she was walking, Kikyo was stalking her not far behind Kagome. "This is the perfect opportunity to humiliate that Higurashi." She said coldly evil. A man came from behind Kikyo, "What are you planning to do to her anyway, Kikyo?" He asks deviously. "Naraku, we have to find out why she's here to begin with. And then later on, we'll erase her memories about this place." Kikyo answers to him. "I'll be disguise, that way she won't recognizes me." She then turns her hair to a light brown, with a little bit of darker skin tone. Naraku changes his long wavy hair to short, down to the middle of his head. And his eyes became brown instead of red. "Looks good. Let's go." As they walk carefully in the hallway, a security camera witnessed the entire thing. In the security room, the head Security guard, Sesshomaru had a hunch that something was up with those two. "So, Naraku and Kikyo are here. Well we'll see about that." He said slyly to himself. "I have to talk the president of the school, to see if he knows about them.

Kagome was almost there to her classroom. All of a sudden she bumps into a silver haired boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going." She said as she was picking up her things she dropped. The boy leaned down, to help her. "Kagome, do you remember me?" He asks her. Kagome recognizes the voice that spoke to her. "Inuyasha?" She asks him blushing a little. "It's been a while hasn't it?" He said. "Yeah it really has." Kagome responded rubbing the back of her neck. "Where are you going?" He asks. "To my class. It's just around the corner of the hall." She answers showing him the schedule. "No kidding, I'm going there too." Inuyasha smirked as they resume walking down the hall. "I thought I'd never see you again, Inuyasha." Kagome said blushingly. "Same here. Ever since school, I knew all along that Kikyo would cheat on me, and go to Naraku instead. I was just a fool for letting her get away with it." He said, "I just wish I could've seen it sooner. So how have you've been?" Kagome looks to him with smile. "I've moved out of my mom's because it was too far from here, and it'd be a long drive to get here and back again. I rented an apartment condo just 20 minutes away." She said. "I've my own place, and I find it peaceful. I saved a lot of money to get myself a car." She added. "Oh and what kind of a car is it?" Inuyasha asks. "It's a Mercedes Benz S-class." She answers. They approach the classroom door. They enter it, and it was big, with a stage, all kinds of instruments, and benches. "Whoa, this is amazing." Kagome said with shock in her eyes. "This is really cool." Inuyasha said as well. They decide to sit next to each other.

Shortly after their arrival, Kikyo and Naraku (in disguise) come in. Kikyo sees Inuyasha with Kagome, 'He's gonna pay dearly, that's for sure.' She thought to herself. Naraku didn't like it either. 'I'll make him suffer. Starting with that Kagome Higurashi girl.' A young female teacher wearing a brunette comes into the room. "Would everyone take your seats, class is in section." She said. "I'm Professor Hakiko. And welcome to the SIN 131. In this class, we're going to be playing, singing, and dance to the music we're into." She announced. "I'll be taking attendance." She added taking a sheet that enlists the students who signed up for the course. A few minutes have passed for attendance. "Has there been anyone I haven't called?" She asks the class. Two people did in the back raising their hands to her. "And who are you two?" She asks Kikyo and Naraku. To make sure that their voices were familiar to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm Nakita Guishe." Kikyo lied to the teacher. "And I'm Reigeto Nopita." Naraku lied too. "Okay, thank you." The teacher goes onto the stage. "I know it's your first day here, and I assume you're expecting homework. Well yeah, but it'll be something you all might like it to begin with. For your assignment is to play a song from any of your favorite artists and explain what's going with the song, and it effects you." She added. "This assignment will be due next week. So be sure you work hard on this." She said. "Now let's get down to business." She said.

Everyone were taking notes as the professor displays them on the screen so the class can see. "Olay class that'll do for today." The professor said as everyone begin to gather their stuff. Kagome feels a vibration. "It must be Sango." She tells Inuyasha. "Hey there Sango. I'm done with class. Where do you wanna have lunch?" Kagome asks her over the phone. "How about Wendy's down the street?" Kagome nodded, "Why not. I'll see you there." Kagome answers. "Okay, see you there." Sango replies hanging her cell phone. "That was Sango, She wants me to meet her at Wendy's for lunch. Wanna come?" Kagome asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha realized that he didn't had anything at all this morning. "Sure I'll go." Inuyasha answers nicely.

The two walked to Kagome's car. Inuyasha was shocked about it. "Whoa this is really cool, Kagome." Kagome blushes, "Thanks. Where's you're car?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha answers, "It's in the shop getting an upgraded engine." Kagome and Inuyasha get into the vehicle, putting on their seat belts on. Kagome plugs in her iPod into the aux. She browses threw the menu on the screen, "I hope you don't mind with some music of my ipod." Kagome asks worriedly. "Nope, go ahead." Inuyasha replies. Kagome resumes searching. She picks Nickelback's Burn it to the Ground." She turns on the car, thus playing the song from the iPod. "I love this song so much." Inuyasha said happily to her. "No way, same here." Kagome gleely. They sing along the lyrics. They sang along with the other songs until they made it the Wendy's Sango wanted them to meet. They pull into the parking Lot, looking for Sango "I'll call to see if she's here." Kagome said as she gets her phone, dialing Sango's number.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were in Sango's Lincoln Continental. "Hey Sango, you're phone is going off." Miroku said to her. "You don't mind answering it will you, 'cuz of the law?" Miroku nodded pick up her and presses the answer button. "Hello?" He said. "Miroku, is that you?" Kagome asks over the phone. "Yeah, Sango's driving that's why I'm answering." He added. "We're here at the Wendy's down the street." Kagome said in her car at the parking lot. "We're almost there. Give us a minute." Miroku said to her. "Okay thanks." Kagome hang up, "They're on their way. Let's wait her until they arrive." She said. "Alright." Inuyasha said without hesitate. Kagome turns off the car, not to waste any more gas. She puts her phone, and ipod back into her purse. Inuyasha just sits back against the leather interior.

A magenta Lincoln Continental pulls into the parking, "Oh That's Sango, and Miroku." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha exit the car. The Lincoln Car parks right by Kagome's. "Hey there you two." Kagome greeting them as Sango and Miroku coming out of the vehicle. "I didn't know that Inuyasha was gonna be with you." Miroku said look at the angry Hanyou. "Miroku, you're gonna take me back to my place after this." He yells at his buddy. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I know it was wrong for me to run off, but I couldn't resist seeing Sango pulling her vehicle down the road from us. I know I have to return the favor." Miroku explains for why he was with Sango in the first place at the campus. Kagome rolls her eyes and heads to the door. "Come on guys, I'm starving." She said waving for them. The rest of them hurried after her.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission: Possible

**Chapter 3: Mission: Possible**

Meanwhile, in the Security room of the school, Sesshomaru always had instincts of something not going to the rules of the college. Sesshomaru takes jump drive and puts the video clip onto it, that recorded the tape of Kikyo and Naraku. He heads straight to the superintendent. He approaches the door of the office, knocking, "Come in." Said the voice from the office. Sesshomaru opens the door and enters. "Sesshomaru, how are you?" Said the superintendent. "Sorry for your interruption, but do you know two people by the names Kikyo and Naraku?" He asks. The superintendent turns his chair. The being has long white hair pulled up in a high pony tail, with a black suit, light blue tie, and a white blouse on. "Let me take a look." He answers, getting onto his Dell computer. He goes to the file of all the current students for their appearances to the University. "As a matter of fact, I don't think so, why?" Sesshomaru takes out his jump drive, and hands it to the superintendent. "You've got to see this." He said. The superintendent plugs in the drive onto his computer, and clicks on the video clip, and views it. "I had a hunch those two are up to no good, not to mention trespassing here in the first place." Sesshomaru informs. "You're right, I've seen those two recently. I wouldn't arrest them immediately though. First of all, what are they trying to pull here for starters. If it gets any worse contact me." He said. "My son, make sure your brother doesn't get into _too _much trouble, okay?" Sesshomaru bows to understand the situation. "Yes, father." The superintendent adds, "You can just call me, Mister Takahashi." Sesshomaru looks back to him, "Yes." Mr. Takahashi said, "I'll make sure to keep a clip of this as proof, because they'll be watched through the campus." He said making a copy of the clip adding to a new file on his computer. He takes out the drive and gives it back to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, for your convenience."

Back at Wendy's they begin discussing about their classes were like this morning. "I love my class so much." Miroku said happily taking a bite of a cheeseburger. "And why's that, Miroku?" Kagome asks. "Well for starters, you have to be in disguise, or make sure you blend in with anything you think that's fitting." Inuyasha adds, "Maybe you can help us out with something, Miroku." Miroku rises an eyebrow. "What is it that you want me to do, Inuyasha?" He asks. "Well, you should know that my dad's the head of the University. And my older brother Sesshomaru is the main security guard right." Miroku nodded. "Yeah, your family are also part of the FBI. So what is it?" Inuyasha takes a look around the restaurant. "We need to use the men's room. Be right back." Inuyasha grabs Miroku and take themselves into the restroom.

"I need you to give me those Nickelback VIPS." Inuyasha said to him. Miroku knew this would be a good point to repay the debt for ditching Inuyasha this morning, "Okay, all I have to do is to get my class, and get a hold Mike Kroger. I bet he can hook us up." Miroku said with a smirk. Knowing him, Inuyasha smirks back. "and make sure Sango and Kagome doesn't know anything about this until it's time." He whispers into Miroku's ear. "Go it." He replies as they head back to the table where the girls have been waiting. "I'm full, I need to get to work." Kagome said as she grabs her trash and throws it out. "I can take you back to class, Inuyasha." She added. "No need, I have to go to the shop and get my car. They say it'd be finish by now." Inuyasha said. "if you want, I can take you there." Kagome offers. "I'd appreciate it." He accepts the offers. "I got to head back to class." Sango said. "Same here." Miroku added. They head to the exit of the restaurant. Kagome and Inuyasha get into her vehicle, while Miroku, and Sango get into Sango's vehicle. "I'll call you when I'm done." Kagome said to them, waving good-bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Different Yet The Same

**Chapter 4: Different yet the Same**

As they drive to the shop where Inuyasha's car is getting an update, they talked about what happened when they were on their own for years. "I had never though, that you're father was the President of the University." Kagome said with surprise. "Yeah and my older brother is the head Security." Inuyasha adds of his family's occupations. "What about your mother?" Kagome asks. "She's a Police officer of the city." He said quietly, but Kagome was able to hear it though. "So your family are very strict about the law, then huh?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha looks out the window of the vehicle from inside, "Yes they are." Kagome frowns a little but still keeping her eyes on the road. "What about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "For me, I don't want to be like them. They keep on telling to get a career that involves arresting people when they're breaking the law. Like for example, your parents are doctors, and they reckon you to become one as well, like forcing you to walk in their footsteps." Inuyasha answers sadly. "I know. I just don't wanna be like them, as if their careers are identical to each other. I don't want to be an artist like painting and sculpting. The kind of artist I am is basically singing, writing lyrics, and preform to the rest of the world." Kagome explaining. "So what is it that you want to be, Inuyasha?" She asks. Inuyasha was only in music, and yet he didn't want his family to find out why he wanted be in a music career. "I love music, but my family wants me to be a spy, like in the CIA." He replies. Kagome turns down her music.

"So where is it?" Inuyasha takes out his iPhone, and puts the address on it to tell Kagome which way to go. "It's up on the next block." Inuyasha informs Kagome pointing the street, the shop was on. "Kagome approaches the light. She turns her blinker turning right. Watching carefully to make sure no cars were coming from her left. The road was clear, so she was free to turn. She gets onto the road. "The shop is on the left hand side." He said to her. The shop was coming to view. "There, that's the place." He pointed to the garage looking place. Kagome turns the left blinker on. She pulls up to the driveway. She parks into a parking spot by the side of the building. "Well, we're here." Kagome said as she turns off the car. "Hey, I wanna show you my car." Inuyasha Said excitedly. Kagome didn't have to be at work for another hour. "Sure." Kagome replies happily as they exits her car. They come into the garage. A man dressed in a jumpsuit with some oil on it. "Ah, Mr. Takahashi. We've upgraded your car." He said taking them to his red Lexus SC. Kagome has never seen anything like it. "Whoa this is indeed amazing, Inuyasha." She complimented, with a surprised smile on her face. "So, Koga how much is it?" Inuyasha ask the man. Koga started think about the installation on the vehicle. "It's $20,000.00." Koga telling the total price. "Alright, let me get my wallet." Inuyasha said as he reaches in his back pocket of his jeans. "And a date with the lovely lady you have with you." Koga added, with a smirk on his face. Kagome eyes open up wide. "You don't even know me, sir." She informs Koga, looking quite mad at him. "Koga, I'm only paying it with money, not her." Inuyasha as he takes out one of his credit cards. "Fine, but you'll regret that." Koga said with a glare. He walks into the shop to the cash register and swipes the card through the sensor. The receipt prints out of the register. Koga takes it, and gives it to Inuyasha. "Here's you receipt." He said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes his card, and receipt and puts it into his wallet, and putting the wallet back into his back pocket. "and here are your keys." Koga said while giving them Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes them as well, as he gets into his vehicle. Kagome gets a little curious, slowly takes a look into the car. "Whoa, this is really cool, Inuyasha." She said to him looking at the interior. "This is my baby. I got it last year." Inuyasha said. The garage door in front begins to open up. Kagome steps back so Inuyasha can pull out of the garage. Inuyasha turns on the ignition. The sound of the engine soothes Kagome. He slowly drives outside. Such it was nice sunny day, Inuyasha pushes a button on the center consule making the top of the car to fold, and go into a spot for it to be sealed. "I never knew your car was a convertible, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she comes outside. "Alright, I have to get back home, and get some stuff done back home. Maybe you can stop by. Here's my number and address." Inuyasha writes them done a note pad, and gives it to Kagome. "Thanks." She said politely yo him, as he drove off. "I better get to work. Don't wanna be late." For that, she goes to her car, hopped in and drove off to work.


	5. Chapter 5 Girl Talk

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk**

Kagome pulls into the parking lot of her job. She was already wearing her uniform for the company, a pair of brown pants, and a red t-shirt. She turns off her car, and enters the Café. 'Kagome, you're early today." Said a woman with the same uniform on. She has red pigtails on, and has green eyes. She appears to be the same age as Kagome. "Yeah. I'm hear, so what are the plans to be taking care of Ayame?" She asks as she gets he apron on. "Well, the usual. Making coffee, lattes, cappachinos etc." Kagome went to the back of the counter, and begins to brew the beverages. "What's new with you, Ayame?" Kagome asks. "On my break, I met this wolf demon who works in a mechanic show just halfway to the city." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh really, what's his name?" Kagome asks. Ayame blushes a little, "His name is Koga." Kagome eyes widen, 'she must be talking about that guy who fixed Inuyasha's car.' She thought to herself. "How did you guys met?" Ayame answers, "My car broken down close to his garage, and he made a deal with me." Kagome begins to worry about her. "What kind of a deal?" She asks. "He'll fix my care for free, if I go on a date with him." She replied. Kagome couldn't believe her, but accepts her though. "I met the guy on my way." She said to her. "Oh really?" Ayame said to her. "Yeah, the thing is that when I left after lunch, I met an old friend of my mine when we were kids, I gave a ride to the shop so he can pick up his vehicle from Koga." Kagome explained flatly, but calm. "You won't believe this though." She added. Ayame looked to her, "What?" Kagome resumes, "He made sure that I go on a date with him, when Inuyasha was paying for the repairs. And I said, 'you don't even know me.'" Kagome said. "Man, is it just me or does he have a way to get a woman to go out with him?" Ayame assumed to her. Kagome shakes her head, "I think he only likes us both, But I'd rather be with a man who appreciates me for who I am, not _what _I am." Ayame understands the statement. They continue on working with the customers at the place, until it was time to close it for the night.

Kagome gets to her vehicle, while Ayame, locks the doors, and gets to her Honda Civic. "see you on Wednesday." She yells to her. "See ya." And then they went their separate ways to go home.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors**

When Kagome go close to the garage to park her car, she sees a black BMW convertible parked across the street for the driveway of her condo. "Who on earth would be here, this late?" She asks, scratching her head. She gets into her door. Just when she about to unlock the door, it was already unlocked to begin with. "Hello? Is someone here?" she asks as she enters cautiously. "Hello, Kagome." Said an evil voice that was ahead of her, but it was too dark to see. She flicks the lights, but it didn't turn on, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded, even though she can't see anything in front of her. "You're the one who was with Inuyasha today." The evil voice said. All of sudden another person comes in, "I will not let you be with that person. If you don't, you'll suffer consequences you won't believe." The second voice warns. After that, they disappeared into the night. Kagome sudden see the lights turned on by themselves. Kagome isn't giving up that easily, despite their warning, "Oh, we'll see about that." Kagome goes into her bedroom. Little did they know, that there spy video cameras all over the condo. All her spy video cameras have night vision, so no matter what time it was, they'll still be spotted, no matter what. Kagome gets onto her monitor, rewinding the scene where she firs got in. The screen shows the two people, one of them was one Kagome recognized the person behind her. "Kikyo…" Kagome growls for those two. As she rewinds more of the footage, she was frighten by what they did before she came. They took her laptop with them. "NO! they took it! Damn you guys!" She yells. She tightens her fists. "All my song lyrics are on that. If they sing any of my songs, they're gonna regret it." Her cell begins to ring, "Hello?" she answers. "Hey, it's me, Inuyasha." She relieves, but begins to cry a little, "What's the matter?" he asks. "Oh, it's terrible, I'm scared." She said whimpering. "Where is your place, I'll come over." Inuyasha said. "I'll text you the address." Kagome said. She hangs up, and begins to texts the address to Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7 Let Me Handle This

**Chapter 7: Let Me Handle This**

Inuyasha gets to the internet of his iPhone, and types the address. It shows that she's not that far from his house. "Alright." He said determining. He gets into his Lexus, and drives off to Kagome's. He finds a good parking spot on the street where Kagome lives. 'hang on Kagome.' He thought to himself. He makes his way to the door number that has a note for who lives where. He finds Kagome's name on 4-D. He knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Kagome asks. "Inuyasha." He said on the other side of the door. Kagome opens it, then quickly hugs him. "Oh Inuyasha it was terrible to begin with." She sobs a little. Inuyasha embraces her, and he takes her back into her place. They sit down on the desk of her bedroom. "Now Kagome, tell me what's going on?" He asks as he puts his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turns on her tv. She gets it onto the display of her video cameras in her condo. She shows the part when she was about to come in. Inuyasha watches the scene until he sees the second person comes in behind her. "Kikyo? What the hell?" He said angrily. He finally notices the other person on the left of the screen. "I know him." Inuyasha said. "That's Naraku." Kagome asks, "How is it that you know him?" Inuyasha sighs, "Before I met you, that guy was on my ass every time I get home from school. What I've heard is that he's wanted for sure, and Kikyo as well." Hearing the message they said to Kagome, "Kagome, I'll get my family to get their sorry asses into jail. I promise." Kagome looks away from him, "I don't know, Inuyasha. This is more like a threat to me." She said with her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha begins to feel her pain, embraces her tightly. "Kagome, I swear from now on, I'm going to be with you, no matter where we are." Kagome has nothing to say but this, "thank you, as she lays her head onto his shoulder. Inuyasha carries her to bed, and they both fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 You've Been Warned

**Chapter 8: You've Been Warned**

It was Saturday, which means no classes for the weekend, no working, just having a good time to relax. But unfortunately, it was raining nonstop. Kagome didn't feel waking up, when it rains. She was still in bed, sleeping. She still couldn't get over when the two people she encountered last night when she came home. Little did she know, she was being hold on tightly by a pair of strong arms. She tries to get out of the grip, but the arms weren't giving up that easily. She manages to turn around, and find it's Inuyasha whose doing it. No sense of arguing, she scratches his ears. 'I wonder what he'll like this?' She smiles as she rubs his ears. Inuyasha begins growls playfully. "yeah more, more." He laughed for her. He suddenly wakes up, and realizes it's Kagome who did. Kagome quickly lets him go of the ears, "Sorry, you just didn't let me go, when I wanted to get out of bed." She blushes. Inuyasha let's go of her, and gets out of the bed as well. "What a gloomy day this is." She said looking out the window. "I bet you're hungry though." She added. Inuyasha nodded that his stomach growled. Kagome walks out the room, but looks back at him. "I'll be in the shower. You can help yourself to get something to eat in the kitchen." She heads to the bathroom, while Inuyasha goes into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Kagome comes out of the bathroom, in her robe, and a towel wrapping her hair. Inuyasha smells her scent deeply, 'Kagome, no wonder you smells so lovely, compare to Kikyo, who smelled like garbage.' He thought. "Inuyasha, if you want, you can take a shower." Kagome said as she enters the kitchen. Inuyasha finishes a bowl of cereal, "Sure." He replies taking his bowl and spoon to her sink, rinsing it out, and puts it on the rack. He heads to the bathroom, and takes a shower. Meanwhile, Kagome begins to take waffles out of the freezer, and puts them into the toaster. While waiting for them to be done, there was knock on her door. She comes to the door, she peeks through the eye hole on it to make sure it wasn't those people, but it wasn't them. It was Sango. She opens the door, and greets her. "Good morning Sango, what's brings you here?" She asks. "I was just stopping by, and see what you'd be up to today." Sango said, "I was just curious, I know it's such a gloomy, and there's nothing good to do." Kagome responses, "I'm not really sure, Sango but…" Sango cuts her, "Whose in the shower? I hear the water running. I see you already took one, so whose in there?" Kagome has no choice, she can't lie to her at all, "Oh Inuyasha's in there. He crashed for the night that's all." Kagome said. "Oh okay. If there's anything you wanna do, let me know." She said waving good-bye. Kagome closes the door, and the toaster pops to let her know that her waffles are ready. While she gets some butter onto them, another knock was on the door. "Who is it?" Kagome asks. No one answers her question. She opens the door, and was knocked out. "I've warned you not to be with him. And now you're going to pay the consequences." The male said. The other person, gave her a pill, "this pill is to erase the person you love." She puts it into her mouth, and then water to swallow it down. "But it'll work within three days." The second person added, as they storm out of the condo.

Inuyasha exits the bathroom dressed in his clothes he wore yesterday, and finds Kagome on the floor, "Kagome!" He runs to her, checking her pulse, "She's good. But who did this to her though?" He picks her up, bridal style, and takes her onto the couch. 'I knew I should've been here with you, Kagome. I'm so sorry.' He said depressingly. He takes the remote on the table by the couch, and gets to the part where Kagome showed him the video cameras. He plays the tape of the morning, rewinding it. He plays the part when Kagome was knocked out, "Them again. I knew it. Kagome I know it's hard for you, but you're going to stay with me for a while. Your place isn't safe anymore." He said. He grabs his, and her belongs, and gets them into his vehicle, and carefully takes Kagome into the back seat. "But you will return here." And so he drives away from the place Kagome called home.


	9. Chapter 9 A New Home

**Chapter 9: A New Home**

Kagome comes to from being unconscious. Her vision was blurry at first, but she was able to see though clearly. She looks around the room, it was in a red paint, a 45' inch flat screen TV, it's own bathroom. "Where am I?" She asks as she tries to sit up. But she can still feel some pain in her head. "You're in my room, Kagome." Said Inuyasha as he comes out of the bathroom. "Your room? But how?" She said confusingly. Inuyasha sits on the bed by her side. "You were unconscious when I came out of your bathroom. It'll be hard for you to believe, but you're going to stay with me for while." He explains. "But why though? I have to pay everything at the house." Kagome said a little surprised. Inuyasha puts his hand on her shoulder, "It's too dangerous for you to live there, because those two will just keep on attacking you anytime you're there. I'm sorry for you to see this. But I assure you that everything there will be taking care of." Kagome feels uncertain about it though. "I don't know about you, but this is kinda like what happened when I was in middle and high school." She said, as tears fell down slowly down her face. She lifts her left pants, and shows a terrible scar on the right side. "While I was there, it was nothing but a hellish nightmare for me. Everyone kept on picking on me for no reason, they're nothing but bullies, proving that they were the better students, and considering me the weakest of them all." She sobs a little, "I've talked to the superintendent, but it didn't work, so there was no end for the assaults, and insults of my childhood. So there was _never _a time for me to be happy for once." She then cries into his chest. Inuyasha assures her further, "My home is part of the FBI, and it's under the top security of the world. Even if one measly hacker cracks the security, the FBI will automatically arrest the hackers no matter where they are, either here in town, or anywhere around the world. We have over 500,000 FBI agents in disguises, and spies to keep track any unsuspicious then a regular work schedule." He continues to comfort, "Why is it that I've been attacked by those two? I just don't understand. For 8 years of school, I was nothing but a target to be bullied by her. Why? WHY?" Kagome breaks the embrace and begins cries hysterically. Inuyasha scoots over to the nearest part of her. "Kagome, I know you mean well, but you'll have to get over the past and move on. It was hard for me when I in school, and I was a main target from bullies, so you're not the only one who had to deal with it." He said petting her back.

A few minutes later, Kagome's sobs subsided. "What about my stuff?" Inuyasha tells her, "I got them with me don't worry." He said as he leads her to a duffle bag, that has her name on it. Kagome sighs, and begins to go through it. She finds her jump drive in there, 'Well at lease they didn't steal this though." She continues on and to make sure she has enough clothes to wear, and her work uniform. Her brush, backpack, purse, iPod, aux cord and cell phone was in there as well. "If those jerks, stole this, I'd be screwed so much." Inuyasha kneels down to her, "Is it an emergency jump drive?" He asks. "Yes, anytime I save something on my laptop, I always make a copy of it onto this, just in case." She said. "Come." He said as he takes her hands and leads her to his computer. "You can use my computer until we get your laptop back." He said to her, and she sits in his chair. "Thanks." Kagome said to him blushing a little. She gets to his computer, and inserts her jump drive. The monitor displays the folder with her name of it. In the folder had different folders, each with a purpose. She clicks on the "Songs for Class" and finds that all her documents were still in one piece. Inuyasha gets onto his bed, and begins to make a call on his iPhone. He dials a different number. "Hello, Mr. Takahashi, what can I do for you?" One of the agents asks. "I need you to install a high tech security system at a woman's house, because she's been attack twice in one week." Inuyasha informs him. "I'll get right to it, sir. Give me the address of the place, and I'll immediately install it for her." The agent said, "Okay thank you." With that Inuyasha hangs up.


	10. Chapter 10 The Meaning Of A Song

**Chapter 10: The Meaning Of A Song**

He looks at Kagome, and sees that he loves the way she works so hard on her assignments and other documents. "Do you need any help, Kagome?" he asks as he comes to her. "Maybe, the thing is for our assignment. We had to sing one of our favorite songs to the class. I was wondering for which song would be best for me to sing?" Inuyasha browses the music, finding something good. "How about this one?" He points to 'Laura Paulsini-The Extra Mile.' Kagome turns to him, "Have you ever heard this one before?" Inuyasha shakes his head. "No, but I would like to hear it though." He said politely. She clicks the mp3 then the music begins to play

_**Countless eyes are watching  
>in this our finest hour<br>it's time to realize the dream  
>and who we really are<strong>_

_**i'm gonna freeze this space and time  
>rise to meet the call<br>seize the moment, make it mine  
>and through it all<strong>_

_**straight as the arrow flies  
>i'll run toward the finish line<br>with all the strength i've found  
>my feet won't touch the ground<br>i will scale the heights if i believe  
>your wings of faith will carry me<br>i'll go the distance just to reach  
>the arms i'm running to<br>i'll go the extra mile for you**_

_**i know it won't be easy  
>to make you understand<br>i wanna take the glory  
>and put it in your hands<strong>_

_**cos you're the light that makes me shine  
>you're the hero in my eyes<br>win or lose, do or die  
>i'm aimin' high<strong>_

_**straight as the arrow flies  
>i'll run toward the finish line<br>with all the strength i've found  
>my feet won't touch the ground<br>i will scale the heights if i believe  
>your wings of faith will carry me<br>i'll go the distance just to reach  
>the arms i'm running to<br>i'll go the extra mile for you**_

_**(go the extra mile) in the end  
>(go the extra mile) i wanna be able to say<br>i gave all of me for the world to see  
>and i would do it all again<br>i'd go the extra mile for you**_

_**straight as the arrow flies  
>i'll run toward the finish line<br>with all the strength i've found  
>my feet won't touch the ground<strong>_

_**i will scale the heights if i believe  
>your wings of faith will carry me<br>i'll go the distance just to reach  
>the arms i'm running to<br>i'll go the extra mile for you**_

_**Knowin' it would be worthwhile  
>I would go the extra mile for you<strong>_

After the song, Inuyasha understands what the song was about. "This is one of my favorite songs in my life. It's about going the distance no matter how far it is." Kagome explains. "Okay it's my turn now." Inuyasha said. Kagome passes the mouse to him. He double clicks of his iTunes app. "I want you to close your eyes for this one." Kagome did what she was told. 'I have to find a love song that she can like, expressing my feelings to her.' He thought to himself as he keeps on browses through the list. He finally finds one, double clicks it, and then it starts playing.

**Nickelback-Far Away**

_**This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know, you know, you know<strong>_

_**[CHORUS]  
>I love you<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<strong>_

_**[CHORUS]  
>I love you<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away  
>(So far away)<br>Been far away for far too long  
>So far away<br>(So far away)  
>been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say:<br>I love you  
>(I love you)<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I forgive you<br>(and I forgive you)  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe in  
>Hold on to me and never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me...never let me go<br>(Keep breathing)  
>Hold on to me...never let me go<strong>_

Kagome begins to cry in the end of the song, realizing how much Inuyasha has been feeling about. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as she calms down. "Are you okay?" Kagome looks to him, feeling the same way as him. She stands up, and walks to his window. "Inuyasha, while I was at school, I was never loved from anyone there. I was left alone, no protection, no care, none whatsoever. All I did to get through was to get my years over with, and get out of the hellish school." As she place her fingers on the glass, and looks down to the streets below. Inuyasha comes to her, and holds her tightly around her waist, turning her around. "Kagome, I was just like you. Nothing but an outcast, not accepted to anything at my school, not being looked after when getting blamed for anything I didn't do. Always held after school for detention. People didn't even believe what I say to them." Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and buries herself into him. "I believe you, in everything you say. I'm not like them. I didn't want to be like them." Inuyasha loosens his grip, and holds her chin up to look into her chocolate eyes, wiping her tears off her face. "Kagome, when you were unconscious, I vowed myself to protect you from now on." Kagome nodded. Couldn't handle the depression anymore, they kiss, passionately.


	11. Chapter 11 Everything Comes With A Price

**Chapter 11: Everything comes with a Price**

Inuyasha's phone begins to ring with a ringtone of Linkin Park's The Catalyst. He answers. 'Hello? Hey Miroku" Miroku responses, "Hey, Inuyasha I got great news!" Miroku said. "Really? What is it?" Inuyasha asks. "I got backstage passes to the Nickelback Concert this Tuesday!" Miroku answers with such glee. Inuyasha widen his eyes, "No way!" He said. "I seriously have them." Miroku replies. "That's awesome, how many do you have?" Inuyasha asks. "I managed to get 4 of them." Miroku said. "Sweet. Got to go though. I'll talk to you later." No one more second Inuyasha hangs up. Kagome comes to him. "What made you excited, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha settles down from his excitement. "You won't believe this, Kagome." Kagome still didn't had a clue of what's he's talking about, "What is it?" Inuyasha takes her to his bed and sit on the edge. "How would you like to the Nickelback concert this Tuesday, with me, Miroku, and Sango?" Kagome starts to scream, "I LOVE Nickelback so much! I can't believe it. How did Miroku get them?" She said as she calms down. "I have no idea. I just a word from him about it." He said. "So I was thinking we can make it a double date." He added blushing a little. Kagome smiles, "I'd love to go and meet the band. I accept the offer." She said, going to the bathroom, "I'll be right out." She said as she closes the door behind her.

Inuyasha gets his phone, and dials Miroku's number. "Hello?" Miroku answers the phone, "Kagome would love to go to the concert with you and Sango…" Inuyasha said, but Miroku cuts him, "Whoa whoa whoa, Inuyasha. Just because I got the passes doesn't mean you're getting immediately for free." Inuyasha knew this was going to happen. "Okay Miroku, what's the price?" He asks. Miroku grins. "Oh it's $2,000.00 total for you and Kagome." Inuyasha, being the rich guy he is, didn't complain about the price. "Okay I'll write a check for that." Inuyasha said. "Good, I'll come by at school Monday." Miroku hangs up. Kagome comes out of the bathroom, "What's with the commotion?" Inuyasha laughs nervously. "What I was able to here while I was in the Bathroom, was you paying Miroku for the passes. Am I right?" Inuyasha gives, "Yeah, but I'm going to pay our tickets, while he already paid his and Sango's." Kagome yawns, and she was about to ram into her bag, grabbing her PJs and her toothbrush. "I just need to get ready for bed, excuse me." She heads back into the bathroom. Inuyasha just smiles, knowing the she's better with him. Both of them, having the same problem when they were kids. No one to look after them when they were down. He gets into his closet and changes into a black Linkin Park T-Shirt, and red PJ pants. He exits, while Kagome comes out of the bathroom. He was stunned by her black Nickelback T-Shit, and pink PJ pants. She gets her brush and do her hair. Inuyasha smiles and heads to his computer. He goes on the internet. "What are you doing?" Kagome as she comes to him. He logs onto Facebook, and updates his status. Kagome looks over his shoulder, as he gets onto his relationship status, and makes sure that he and Kagome are boyfriend and girlfriend. "Kagome, I'm the only one you can ever care forever." And then he presses "ENTER" and now all of his friends know about his relationship with her. "You don't mind if I get on?" She asks. Inuyasha gets off, and lets her sit. Kagome makes sure she's onto Facebook, and to make sure that she's Inuyasha's girlfriend. She checks the message, and makes sure it's official for her friends to know about it as well.


	12. Chapter 12 The Scheme Takes Action

**Chapter 12: The Scheme Takes Action**

On a Sunday afternoon, Kikyo and Naraku were in a restaurant, browsing on Kagome's laptop they stole a day ago. Looking through her iTunes, she found a some that disgust her so much, "I absolutely hate Nickelback. They suck." Kikyo said as she deletes the Nickelback albums. Naraku looks around the screen and find Three Days, "What the hell is she listening to? These guys are gross." He said as he deletes Kagome's Three Days Grace albums as well. They pretty much deleted all of Kagome's favorite music. "Next phase." Naraku pulls out a jump drive and plugs it in. The folder appears, and he double clicks on "The Scheme". "This will complete the process of erasing Kagome's memories. We disguise ourselves as them, you turn in her, while I turn into Inuyasha. That way they'll hate each other." Naraku explains as he drags it onto her hard drive. "But will there be a way to break this 'spell'" Kikyo asks concerned. "The only way to do it to play a song they know so deeply." He answers, closing the laptop.

Later that night, they enter Kagome's condo. "She's not here, let's go." Kikyo said as they picked the lock of Kagome's locked door. They enter cautiously. Looking around, they get into her bedroom, and set the laptop back onto her desk, and plug the charger. "It's full proof." Naraku as they exit the condo. Little did they know that there was a video camera in her bedroom. "I'm onto you guys." A voice said as he keeps on watching the clip, and puts it on his jump drive.

The following day (Monday), Kagome, and Inuyasha got to class, and sit in their regular spots, next to each other. Kikyo and Naraku (in disguise) enter shortly after. "She's gonna get it for sure." Kikyo said evilly. The class came and went. Everyone got their supplies and left the room. "I just need to use the lav. Be right back." Kagome as she heads to lavatory. Kikyo stalks after her. Kagome gets into a stall. Kikyo takes out a watch out and puts it on her wrist. She hears a flush from Kagome's stall, and just wash her hands in the sink. Kagome comes out and starts washing her hands as. "Hello, Kagome." Kikyo said. Hearing her voice, Kagome shakes a little from the inside. "Kikyo, not another step you hear." She said defendently. "Oh it's going to be more than that." Kikyo said as she takes a step closer to her. "What do you want from me?" Kagome commands her nervously. "It's because of you that you stole the love of my life, and now you'll pay the consequences." Kikyo said as she knocks her out cold, leaving her on the floor. Kikyo presses a button on her watch and changes into her. "Now Inuyasha will be mine for sure." Not another second Kikyo exits the lav. Inuyasha waits on the hallway. "Inuyasha, ready to go?" Kikyo (as Kagome) said as she runs to him hugging him. "Umm yeah." He replies. They walked away to the parking garage where Inuyasha's car was, and left the campus.

Naraku is outside of the girls waiting for Kagome to come out, because of the policy of the lavs. He hears her walking out, so he quickly changes into Inuyasha. Kagome comes out hold her head. "Damn her, she's gonna be sorry for that." Naraku comes to her. 'Who did this to you?" He said sounding like Inuyasha. "It's Kikyo. She knocked me out, and told me that I stole the love of her life." Kagome said as she faints. Naraku catches, 'she has no idea that it's me in disguise.' He takes her into his Hummer and takes her back to her condo.

Kagome comes to, and sees a familiar area, "Why am I back at my house. I thought you said it was too dangerous for me to be here anymore." She said trying to stay up. Naraku (As Inuyasha) sits by her. "I caught a person who had you laptop so her you go." He said giving her laptop. "Oh my god I thought I'd never see this again." She cries hugging it tightly. She opens up and makes sure nothing has changed. She checked iTunes, and realized that all of her favorite music is gone, "How come all my music have been deleted? I thought you liked Linkin Park and Nickelback." She said, as she tries to look for the albums she had before they were deleted. "Don't worry about it. You should check this out though." Naraku said as he guides her to the file he put on her laptop. "What's this?" She asks. "That's one of my new music lyrics, I thought you'd have a copy of it." Naraku said, 'to erase your memory of Inuyasha.' He thought evilly. Kagome double clicks on it, but it flash a light on her, and she passed out. "Now you're on the way to have you memory lost of Inuyasha." Naraku smirked as he turned back to normal. He quickly escapes the condo.

After witnesses the footage of the video, the man who saw him and Kikyo who returned Kagome's laptop comes out, revealing to be Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha's in trouble." He said. 'If Naraku was Inuyasha, then Kikyo must be disguising herself as Kagome." He said. Without further ado, he got the footage and his laptop, and bolts out of the security room of the campus.


	13. Chapter 13 Showing the Proof

**Chapter 13: Showing the Proof**

Inuyasha and Kikyo (As Kagome) were in a café just talking. Inuyasha's not comfortable about her. "Is something wrong?" Kikyo asks. Inuyasha looks to her, "Kagome, something's wrong. I have to go." Inuyasha said as he leaves the café. "Inuyasha wait up will you?" Kikyo yells as she runs after him. Inuyasha manages to get into his car a drives away. 'The Kagome I know would never be that crazy." He said. He cell rings. He puts the phone on speaker to obey the laws. "Hello?" He answers. "Inuyasha it's me, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru as he was on his cell phone. "What's going on with you?" Inuyasha asks. "Nothing much, but there's something you have to see though." Sesshomaru said. "Okay, how about I meet you back home? You can show me it." Inuyasha said. "Sounds good. See you there." Sesshomaru said as they hang up.

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha gets home, parks his car, and enter his parents' house. "Sesshomaru are you home?" Inuyasha asks around the area. "I'm in here, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru responses, coming from the office. Inuyasha walks in, not only Sesshomaru was there, but his parents were too. "Mom, Dad. Hey." He said giving a hug to his mother, Izayoi. "Inuyasha, you're going have to know about this footage that we're going to show you." Inutaishou said. Inuyasha nods and sits in an empty seat facing a white screen. Sesshomaru turns on the projector, and it displays his laptop that was linked to the projector, "What you're going to see it very informative. So pay close attention." He said. He clicks on the video that was dated the first day of college. He plays the clip, and it shows Naraku, and Kikyo talking about him, and Kagome. Inuyasha heard what they're talking about, growls. "What the hell?" He said angrily. Izayoi places her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Sesshomaru shows the next clip, taking place at Kagome's condo. Inuyasha watches carefully, and sees them stealing her laptop, "No wonder why she didn't had it with her." Inuyasha said. "There's more." Inutaishou said. Sesshomaru shows the clip when Kagome was knock out by them while he was in the shower. "How dare they…" He growled. The other clips showed more information of the two. The last clip has really Inuyasha so angry he wanted to burst into flames. "OH they're going to pay for this." Just when he was about to leave the office, "Stop, Inuyasha." Inutaishou demanded. "We need to lure them to a certain event that can be easy for us to catch them, they wanted criminals." Inuyasha turns to him, "What do you mean, 'Wanted'?" Inutaishou resumes, "Those two have been wanted for assault, and theft."

"I've got to warn Kagome." Inuyasha said.

I'm afraid it's too late. The spell they put on her was to erase her memory of _you_. The only way to break is to make her listen to a song that you two love so much it's reveals your love." Izayoi explains. "But what about Kagome though. I can't leave her in danger." Inuyasha said seriously. "The lease thing we can do is to get her before midnight, that's when the spell begins. Even she does see you, she won't know a thing about you." Inutaishou said. "But go. You have 5 minutes to get her." Inuyasha nodded, and went out the house, and into his car. 'Kagome, I knew this was going to happen. Hang in there.' He thought to himself, driving as fast as he can. He can smell her coming from the condo. "Kagome!"


	14. Chapter 14 Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter 14: Too Little, Too Late**

Inuyasha parks his car, and jumped out of it, "Only 15 seconds left." He said getting to Kagome's condo. He slams the door open. He ran into her room. When he got there, her clock said 12:00 am. 'I'm too late.' He said. He finds her still unconscious. 'I have to get her back to my house before she wakes up." Without another second, Inuyasha picks her up and takes her into his car. While driving back to his parents' house, 'Kagome, I am so sorry that I didn't protect you from this.' He thought. Kagome moans as she comes to. "Where am I?" She asks weakly. Inuyasha sadly replies, "You're in my car, Kagome." Kagome gives a confused look to him, "Who are you anyway?" Inuyasha sighs, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome looks away. "I don't know you. Let me out!" She yells. "Not until I jog your memory, Kagome." Inuyasha said sternly. "What do you mean, 'jog my memory'?" Kagome commands. "I'll show you, okay. Relax." He said.

They got this parents' house. Kagome couldn't believe it. His parents' house is a mansion, "Whoa, you live here?" Kagome asks amazingly. "I come here once in a while to visit my family. I live in the city close to them though. They pay off all my bills." Inuyasha said as they pull into the big garage. Each door of the garage is for his, Sesshomaru, Inutaishou, and Izayoi's cars. Inuyasha parked into his spot, the far left of the garage. When he is about to exit, Kagome runs away as fast as she could to get away from him. Inuyasha shakes his head, and runs after her. He jumps in front of her, catching her. "Let me go, now." Kagome screams as she tries to get out of his grip. "Okay that's enough." Inutaishou said coming to them. Kagome stops her squirming. She looks at him, couldn't believe how he has gold eyes, and silver hair, just like Inuyasha does. "Inuyasha, we have to get her inside the house." He said. Inuyasha nods, and let's her go. Kagome goes with them into the house. "Wow, this is amazing for sure." Kagome said looking around this inside of the mansion. Inutaishou leads them to the office. Kagome looks around the office, and couldn't believe that it was huge. Inside were Sesshomaru, and Izayoi. "Kagome, this is my mother, Izayoi, and my older brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha introduced them. Kagome bows to give her greeting respect. "Kagome, there's something you have to see." Izayoi said as she offers a seat for her. Inuyasha sits by her. "What you're about to see is going to revealed for why, and how you lost your memory." Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru, would you please play the footage?" Inuyasha asks him. "No problem." He responses, turning on the footage. Kagome sees that it was Kikyo, and Naraku behind all this, stalking them. She then sees the footage that they were the ones who stole her laptop, before she came home from work. Luckily the video had night vision. When she came in, they attacked her, before they escape her condo.

The videos when on until something hit her in the head from the inside. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm find, it's not that serious." She responses to him. The last footage shows Naraku disguised as Inuyasha flash a light into her eyes, fainting her. "Now do you see, Kagome? They were after the both of us." Inuyasha explains. Kagome stood up, and walks out the door, "Thank you for your help, but I still can't remember anything about him." Kagome said sadly to them. Inuyasha comes to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, we're not done just yet." He said to him. Kagome knocks his hand off. "I'm just lost that's all. But I have on favor to ask you." Kagome said. "What is it?" he asks. "I need someone to go to the Nickelback concert tonight. Would you go with me?" She requested to him. "Of course, Kagome. Maybe they can help you out." Inuyasha said nicely. "What do you mean 'they?'" Kagome asks rising an eyebrow. "I mean Miroku, and Sango. They have the VIP passes to meet the band in person." He said. Kagome squeals for that. Inuyasha smiled, 'That should be a good start to get her memory back.


	15. Chapter 15 You Know Them, But Not Me?

**Chapter 15: You Know Them, But Not Me?**

Later on that day, Inuyasha calls Miroku, "Hey Miroku." He said. Miroku replies, "Hey Inuyasha what's up?" He asks. "Miroku, bring Sango with you. We're going to Applebee's for lunch." Inuyasha said. Miroku responses. Inuyasha goes up to his room, where Kagome was on his other computer. Kagome signed onto her profile, to make sure she put everything of the information she likes etc. Taking a closer look at the relationship status, showing that her relationship is with Inuyasha. Just when she was about to end the status, Inuyasha takes her hands, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kagome." He said. "You must know more about me, that way you can get your memory back. Besides we're going out to lunch. My treat." He said.

An hour, Inuyasha and Kagome get to his apartment in the city, because her duffle bag was there. "Get change." He said as they enter. Kagome takes out a forest green t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She came out and brushes her hair. They left the apartment, and met Miroku, and Sango. Kagome outs of the car, and sees them, "Hey there you two." She said coming to them. "Hey Kagome it's been a while, hasn't it?" Sango asks. "Yeah it really has. Are you excited for tonight?" Kagome only smiled, "You better believe it. I'm so excited." Kagome said. "Miroku do have them?" Inuyasha asks him. Miroku reaches into his jacket pocket. He pulls out the Nickelback concert VIPS and tickets. Kagome and Sango are shocked for how Miroku managed to get them. "Miroku, how is it that you got a hold of them?" Sango asks. Miroku smirks, "My dear Sango, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I did got to meet Mike Kroger, and I helped him out with his vehicle, and in return he gave me them." Sango hugs him, "I'm so happy you got them." Inuyasha could only smile for how a man can win a girl's heart for doing something sweet with someone famous, and they pay their part of the debt, "Okay let's go in. I hungry."

They got to a table, and browse their menus. They got their drinks first, and ordered their food. "Kagome, you haven't said a word to Inuyasha ever since we got here. Is something wrong?" Sango asks her across the table. Kagome replies, "I've been placed a spell to forget a person, in either case, him." Pointing to him. "I've heard of those spells when I was little." Miroku said taking a sip of sprite. "Only high talented people are capable to do such a thing, to take advantage of the other people's love. The only person I know who can ever do such a thing is Naraku." He said to them. "You know Naraku?" Kagome asks him. "Yeah, Inuyasha And I went to school together. Naraku was one of the worst students a school could ever hold, but he managed to pull it off." Miroku said. "I was wondering for why he's wanted though?" Inuyasha quickly responses, "What I've heard from my parents, Naraku has been on the top 10 most wanted list. His charges are assault, and theft." Sango is surprised, "I never knew. He was after my family as well because of the occupation my family have of slaying demons. There's no telling when he'll strike. What I can't get over is Kikyo though." She finished her statement. "I've always Kikyo ever since I met her in school." Kagome said sternly. "Every class I had until graduation, she was in them. I just she didn't did such a thing to me." I was humiliated, embarrassed, and assaulted. I believe I was going to hell everyday." Kagome said with a little sadness.

They had finished, and Inuyasha paid their lunches. "Okay guys we have to get ready for the concert. We'll see you there." Sango said as she and Miroku head to her car. "We'll call you when we get there." Miroku said as they got in. "Come on, we have to get ready as well." Inuyasha said as he takes her to his Lexus. On their way back to his house, the radio begins to play Nickelback's Someday

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
>Why weren't we able, <strong>_

_**to see the signs that we missed  
>And try turn the tables<strong>_

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists, **_

_**and unpack your suitcase  
>Lately there's been too much of this<br>But don't think it's too late**_

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
>You know that someday I will<strong>_

_**Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when**_

_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
>That we could end up saying<br>Things we've always needed to say  
>So we could end up staying<br>Now the story's played out like this  
>Just like a paperback novel<br>Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
>Instead of a Hollywood horror<strong>_

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
>You know that someday I will<strong>_

_**Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<strong>_

_**[Solo]**__****_

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
>Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed<br>And try to turn the tables  
>Now the story's played out like this<br>Just like a paperback novel  
>Let's rewrite an ending that fits<br>Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
>You know that someday I will<strong>_

_**Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>I know you're wondering when  
><strong>_

Hearing the song, Kagome begins to get a headache. Inuyasha manages to calm her down tightening her hand. They pull into his apartment garage, and head up to his apartment. Kagome begins to feel that the headache won't go away. "Kagome, you must remember me. The only way to do that is this." Inuyasha said as he embraces her in his arms, and takes her to his room. He gets onto his iTunes and begins to play any of his Nickelback songs that can help. Each song is easy for Kagome as she sang along with them.


	16. Chapter 16 Let The Songs Help You

**Chapter 16: Let the Songs Help You**

The First song was Nickelback's Savin' Me

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Show me what it's like<br>To be the last one standing  
>And teach me wrong from right<br>And I'll show you what I can be  
>Say it for me<br>Say it to me  
>And I'll leave this life behind me<br>Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]___

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you  
>Come please I'm callin'<br>And oh, I scream for you  
>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_[Chorus]___

_Hurry I'm fallin'  
><em>

Kagome liked that song, singing along to it. "Play another. Play another?" Inuyasha smiled and clicked "Photograph"

_Look at this photograph  
>Everytime I do it makes me laugh<br>How did our eyes get so red  
>And what the hell is on Joey's head<em>

_And this is where I grew up  
>I think the present owner fixed it up<br>I never knew we'd ever went without  
>The second floor is hard for sneaking out<em>

_And this is where I went to school  
>Most of the time had better things to do<br>Criminal record says I broke in twice  
>I must have done it half a dozen times<em>

_I wonder if it's too late  
>Should i go back and try to graduate<br>Life's better now than it was back then  
>If I was them I wouldn't let me in<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, god, I<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<br>Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>

_Remember the old arcade  
>Blew every dollar that we ever made<br>The cops hated us hangin' out  
>They say somebody went and burned it down<em>

_We used to listen to the radio  
>And sing along with every song we know<br>We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
>To sing to more than just the steering wheel<em>

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
>I was so nervous that I nearly missed<br>She's had a couple of kids since then  
>I haven't seen her since god knows when<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, god, I<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<br>Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>

_I miss that town  
>I miss the faces<br>You can't erase  
>You can't replace it<br>I miss it now  
>I can't believe it<br>So hard to stay  
>Too hard to leave it<em>

_If I could I relive those days  
>I know the one thing that would never change<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<br>Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>

_Look at this photograph  
>Everytime I do it makes me laugh<br>Everytime I do it makes me..._

At the end of the song, Inuyasha pulls out a picture of him and Kagome on his phone. 'If only you can see this, Kagome.' He thought. Kagome keeps on begging him, until she finds Far Away. Inuyasha runs to her, "I don't think that such a good idea there." He said. Kagome knew for sure it wouldn't work. And lets him browse for another song. He find's the Backstreet Boys' "More Than That"

_I can see that you've been crying  
>You can't hide it with a lie<br>What's the use in you denying  
>That what you have is wrong<em>

_I heard him promise you forever  
>But forevers come and gone<br>Baby he would say whatever  
>It takes to keep you blind<br>To the truth between the lines_

_Oh I will love you more than that  
>I won't say the words, then take them back<br>Don't give loneliness a chance  
>Baby listen to me when I say<br>I will love you more than that_

_Baby you deserve much better  
>What's the use in holding on<br>Don't you see it's now or never  
>Cause I just can't be friends<br>Baby knowing in the end_

_That I will love you more than that  
>I won't say the words, then take them back<br>Don't give loneliness a chance  
>Baby listen to me when I say<em>

_[bridge]__  
>There's not a day that passes by<br>I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
>It's not too late to change your mind<br>So take my hand, don't say goodbye_

_I will love you more than that  
>I won't say the words, then take them back<em>

_Oh I will love you more than that  
>I won't say the words, then take them back<br>Don't give loneliness a chance  
>Baby listen to me when I say<br>I will love you, oh_

_I will love you more than that  
>I won't say the words, then take them back<br>Don't give loneliness a chance  
>Baby listen to me when I say<br>I will love you more than that  
><em>

Kagome begins to cry into his arms, "If only we heard it sooner." She said. Inuyasha holds her tightly, "I know Kagome, I know. I promise that you'll remember me for sure."


	17. Chapter 17 Scheming at the Concert

**Chapter 17: Scheming at the Concert**

It was 6:00 pm and the concert starts in an hour. Inuyasha puts on a cool black Nickelback t-shirt with the members on the front. Kagome wears a black t-shirt that she had been to Nickelback concert before, with the band in the front, and the tour dates on the back. Her phone begins to rings, it was Sango. "Hey there Sango." She answers her phone, "Kagome we're here at the park. Where are you?" She asks. "I'm with that guy who says he's going help get my memory of him back. But we'll be there before you know it." Kagome replies. They hang up as she does her hair in the bathroom, putting it in a low pony tail. Inuyasha gets a text message from his dad, "Inuyasha, we've got ½ on the agents at the concert you wanted. Be sure Kagome is with you at all times." Inuyasha texts back, "No problem." Inuyasha goes into the bathroom, "We better get going." He said to her. Kagome nodded and they head to the park where the concert is being held.

Meanwhile, Naraku and Kikyo weren't that far from Inuyasha and Kagome. "It seems that Inuyasha will stop at nothing to get her memory back." Kikyo said glaring at the two. "Don't worry Kikyo, Well make sure the spell is permanent. Other than that let's go in." Naraku said as he and Kikyo showed their tickets to the security guards to let them in.

Inuyasha and Kagome find Sango and Miroku, "Hey you." Kagome said running to Sango giving her a hug. "Kagome, are you ready to meet the band? They don't start until 8:00 pm. We have an hour to spare." Sango said. Miroku comes to them, "We better get going." He said as they head to backstage of the park where the band is getting ready for tonight's show.

Naraku spots them, "There they are. I wonder where they're going?" He asks curiously not to loose sight of them. Kikyo was glaring at Kagome, hoping for the spell not to be broken. Not far from behind them, Sesshomaru is right behind them in disguised as a regular man in a Nickelback shirt on, with a little video camera focusing on them, and a microphone to listen to every word they said. "They're heading north on area 3." He said to the other agents in the area.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku made it to backstage. They showed the VIP passes to the guards. The guards guide them to the dressing room. Knocking on the door, Chad Kroeger answers, "Hey, you must be the Inuyasha group. Come on in." He said welcoming them into the room. Kagome all of a sudden faints. Luckily Inuyasha catches her, before she hit the ground. "She's just excited that's all." Inuyasha said carrying her to the couch. Chad introduced to Mike Ryan, and Brandon. "So Inuyasha, I heard you need a favor?" Chad asks. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah. The thing is that Kagome has been placed under a spell that erases the memory of a certain person, which is me. The only way to break it, is to play this song." He said showing the band which song he is preferring. "No problem Inuyasha, We'll take care of that." Mike said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome comes to, "Where am I?" She asks waking up. "We're here with Nickelback, Kagome." Miroku said pointing the band. Kagome brings out her camera. "I wanna have a picture of all of us together." She asks. The band and the group got their picture taken, "Well, we better go." Chad said as Inuyasha and his friends leave the room.

It's 8:00 and the concert begins with "Burn It to the Ground" as the curtains dropping showing the band to their fans.

_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
>I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me<br>Oh  
>That shit makes me bat shit crazy<br>We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

_We're going off tonight  
>To kick out every light<br>To get anything that we want  
>To drink everything in sight<br>We're going till the world stops turning  
>While we burn it to the ground tonight<br>Oh_

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
>I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me<br>Oh  
>We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced<br>We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

_We're going off tonight  
>To kick out every light<br>To get anything that we want  
>To drink everything in sight<br>We're going till the world stops turning  
>While we burn it to the ground tonight<br>Oh_

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
>Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass<br>Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
>We got no friend, no tab, all in balls out<em>

_We're going off tonight  
>To kick out every light<br>To get anything that we want  
>To drink everything in sight<br>We're going till the world stops turning  
>While we burn it to the ground tonight<br>Oh  
>We're going off tonight<br>To kick out every light  
>To get anything that we want<br>To drink everything in sight  
>We're going till the world stops turning<br>While we burn it to the ground tonight  
><em>

The Fans cheered like crazy. "What's up everybody?" Chad said in the mic. "We're gonna have blast tonight, right?" He said to the crowd and they yelled and scream for more. The band begins to play, "If everyone Cared."

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
>Confusing stars for satellites<br>I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
>But here we are, we're here tonight<em>

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive<em>

_And in the air the fireflies  
>Our only light in paradise<br>We'll show the world they were wrong  
>And teach them all to sing along<em>

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<br>(I'm alive)_

_[Chorus x2]___

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
>We realize how small we are<br>If they could love like you and me  
>Imagine what the world could be<em>

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>When nobody died..._

_[Chorus]___

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
>When nobody died<br>We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
>When nobody died<br>We'd see the day when nobody died  
><em>

The Fans went crazy like the last song. "Alright guys. We need to make that some of you guys, and I referring to you men, to always look your girls from anything that could hurt her." They started, "I'd Come for You."

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<em>

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>I'd crawl across this world for you<br>Do anything you want me to  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you  
><em>

Kagome begins to get to a headache again, "Kagome. Hang on." Inuyasha said. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down. "I'm okay, it's just that songs are helping me out here." Kagome said. Chad said, "There's always a time when someone feels alone, and they have no comfort whatsoever, and they need someone to be with that person." The band begins to play, "Never Gonna Be Alone."

_[Verse 1]__  
>Time, is going by, so much faster than I,<br>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.  
>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,<br>So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>Never gonna be alone!<br>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall...<br>Never gonna be alone!  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

_[Verse 2]__  
>And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,<br>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>Never gonna be alone!<br>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
>We're gonna see the world out,<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_[Verse 3]__  
>Oh!<br>You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<br>Every single day,  
>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Tomorrow never comes..._

_[Verse 4]__  
>Time, is going by, so much faster than I,<br>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>Never gonna be alone!<br>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
>We're gonna see the world out,<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing a word all day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing a word all day.<br>_

Kagome eyes begin to sparkle and cry at the same. Inuyasha holds her tightly, Not far from the two Naraku stabs Kagome in the stomach as he threw the knife. Kagome gasps. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he gets shot by an arrow from Kikyo, "You're such a fool, Inuyasha. You've let your guard down protecting that worthless girl." Naraku smirks coming to them. "Kagome, you shouldn't be this stupid just to think that you're the better than I am." Kikyo said. Kagome and Inuyasha were unconscious of the assault. Naraku pulls out a sword, and Kikyo pulls out another arrow, and aims at the two. "FREEZE!" Yells a man, "Kikyo Miko, and Naraku Furiko. You're under arrest!" The man said as 20 more people surround the two assassins. "And who you…?" Naraku asks as handcuffs have been places on his, and Kikyo wrists. The man pulls out his disguise, and it was Sesshomaru. "Oh no, it's Sesshomaru Takahashi." Kikyo scared to death. "What do you mean?" Naraku asks the scared woman. Kikyo looks toward him, "Sesshomaru Takahashi is the number one top secret Agent of the FBI in the world." She explains. Naraku looks at him. Sesshomaru had the coldest expression on his face. "Take them out of sight, and put them in the highest security prison." He orders the men, taking them away.


	18. Chapter 18 Song Of Healing

**Chapter 18: Song of Healing**

Inuyasha comes to, but Kagome is still out cold, "Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha said sternly shaking her. Nothing worked. Chad sees the two, "Ladies and Gentlemen, This is going to be our last song for the night. What I know is that songs can heal anything of anyone, as long as they love that person they deeply cared for." The band begins to play, "Far Away" Inuyasha sings along to Kagome, with tears in his eyes

_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_[CHORUS]__  
>That I love you<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don't see you anymore  
><em>

Kagome moans as Inuyasha keeps on sing along.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_[CHORUS]___

_So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know_

__Kagome seeing that she's in Inuyasha's arms, sings along

_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>

Everyone applauses to the band begin to leave the stage. "THANK YOU EVERYONE!" Chad Said.

"Kagome, please tell me that you remember me." Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome smiled. "I do remember you Inuyasha. I have my memory back." Without another second, Kagome puts her lips on his, as Inuyasha pulls her up to deepen it. They break to gasp for air. Inuyasha embraces her, as Kagome lays on his shoulder, "Thank you, Inuyasha. For helping me get my memory of you back." She whispered tearfully. "Anything for you, my dearest." He replies, carrying her bridal style back to his place for the rest of the night.

THE END


End file.
